


Clear From Far Away

by Pizzzazlut



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dubious Consent, Hux’s pillow is the real MVP, M/M, Masturbation, Misuse of the Force (Star Wars), Thank you Lego Kylux, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzzazlut/pseuds/Pizzzazlut
Summary: ”But most of all, curse Kylo bloody Ren for having a chest that sparked pure, unadulterated arousal that has Hux humping his pillow like a fucking virgin.”Or the one where Hux is just trying to get off but his Supreme Leader just won't leave him alone.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 30
Kudos: 165





	Clear From Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! 
> 
> If you're reading this, I'm glad you survived the Lego Kylux extravaganza! 
> 
> This short little fic was inspired by [THIS hot piece of art](https://twitter.com/ban_khar/status/1329048455621316608?s=21) by the amazing Olliv on Twitter <3
> 
> I wrote and edited this entire thing on my phone while my super religious in-laws were annoying me to death so please excuse any errors PUPPY EYE EMOJI!

The shame was beginning to settle in the pit of Hux’s stomach way before he managed to enter his private quarters as he hastily escaped the presence of his Supreme Leader. It didn’t even lessen when he walked straight to the small closet at the far end of his room, grabbing a big pillow he refuses to use because its purpose is entirely unrelated to sleep.

Shame isn’t enough to deter him from undressing out of his uniform hurriedly, his breath picking up as each garment is removed. By the time he’s down to his underthings, Hux is roping them off hastily as he throws the large pillow onto his bed in a way that could be considered carelessly.

Shame makes Hux’s skin flush in red blotches over his chest and neck, makes his skin prickle as he positions the thick pillow in between his slim thighs, cock deep red and leaking already. The first touch of the cool fabric of the pillowcase against his heated skin is divine, sending a shiver up his spine as he grinds his cock hard against the plush pillow again and again.

Curse Kylo Ren for affecting him so terribly, so strongly that he has to lower himself to _this._ Hux curses everything about Kylo; from his flowing dark curtain of hair to the wide-eyed look he gives Hux when caught in the middle of something that doesn’t include murder and chaos.

But most of all, curse Kylo bloody Ren for having a chest that sparked pure, unadulterated arousal that has Hux humping his pillow like a fucking virgin.

That chest set aflame a need Hux wasn’t ready nor willing to accept. Perhaps it was Hux’s fault for walking in on Kylo when he simply could’ve sent him a message via datapad or sent a random officer who had the misfortune of being near Hux’s presence on his behalf. But no. Hux chose to go to Ren’s quarters himself, chose to barge in without a care in the world.

Hux closed his eyes as he moved his hips in quick little thrusts against the pillow, arching his back and suppressing a moan as he imagined what he must look like right about now if anyone walked in on him. Eyes closed, the images played before his eyes again, seeing that wide chest that seemed enormous without a shirt on or the usual robes that normally hid Kylo’s chest so well. Kylo had been working on an exercise routine by the way his chest heaved and glistened with sweat as he turned to give Hux his undivided attention.

Hux’s mouth falls open as he imagined how that disgusting sweat would taste like on his tongue, moaning loudly as he imagined himself licking a stripe from Kylo’s navel and up to his neck while looking up into those big brown eyes the entire time.

Another moan is ripped out of Hux as he remembers those fucking eyes. Expressive doesn’t do justice to describe the look he had on his face as he waited for Hux to compose himself, devoid of any malice as he gave Hux an almost submissive look. Those eyes were a blessing and a curse as Hux continued to ride his pillow, hair falling over his own eyes as he scrambled to brace himself on the mattress to angle his cock in just the right position.

Lost in his thoughts and the sensations, Hux barely registered the feeling of a hand on his shoulder. It felt nice, but Hux was alone in his room. Why would he be feeling a hand on him right now?

“What the fuck,” Hux whispered, hips freezing in place as he focused on his right shoulder. Surely he was just imagining-

Another light brush of fingertips ran along the top of his other shoulder, gentle and soft as it made its way down his arm, making Hux jump as the feeling felt terrifying and pleasurable at the same time.

Hux could’ve sworn he was crazy when he felt more hands roam over his chest, feeling a ghost hand slide down to his cock, teasing Hux deliciously. There’s only one person in this entire ship that would be capable of such magic…

“Kylo, is that you?” Hux says into the empty room, eyes scanning for any sign that perhaps Kylo has managed to slip inside undetected. Hux whimpers as the hands pinch his nipples, stroke his cock, and wrap loosely around his neck. His eyes flutter closed as he gets lost in the touches and the way his cock seemed to harden even more.

The sensation of being watched makes Hux open his eyes again, taking a moment to refocus on the figure before him but that doesn’t seem right considering he was facing the wall behind his bed not two seconds before. The wall is gone, replaced by the sight of a shirtless Kylo Ren sitting lazily on something that Hux can’t see but knows that he’s reclining on something unseen to his eyes. He’s smug, so smug as he looks at Hux openly.

Hux may be naked, astride a pillow, and cock leaking but the snarl on his face looks deadlier than anything he’s ever directed at Kylo before. “Is this some sort of joke?” Hux says as he glares at Kylo through the red stands of hair that fell over his eyes again. “What the fuck gives you the right to invade my privacy this way?”

Kylo’s only answer is a smirk as he lets his eyes drop down to take in the rest of Hux. It’s a hungry look that makes Hux’s hips jerk without his permission.

“Relax, General,” Kylo finally says once his eyes are back on Hux’s. Before he can spit back another insult, Hux feels strong, warm hands on his lower back, warm hands that are _pushing_ him down onto the pillow. Another set of hands brace themselves on Hux’s shoulders, pushing him back against another phantom sensation against his hole. A gasp escapes Hux as he arches his back like a whore against those hands that encourage his movements without Hux realizing what he’s doing until he’s done them.

“Kylo, what are you doing?” Hux feels foolish asking such a stupid, obvious question. He knows what Kylo is doing, wants him to do them to Hux no matter how much he protests. Hux fucks his pillow with renewed enthusiasm, moaning as he feels Kylo watching him the entire time.

Why does this feel good and yet so wrong? Hux doesn’t need an answer as he spreads his legs farther apart when he feels teasing touches along the soft skin of his inner thighs. This makes his cock press harder against the pillow and his own body, making Hux’s head drop forward as he lets go of all rational thoughts.

“Let me take care of you,” Kylo’s deep voice washes over Hux as the hands disappear, making Hux whimper pathetically at the loss. His whimpers turn to moans as he feels a hand press against his lower back, feels ghost fingers trace the sharp line of his jaw before they trace Hux’s lips without shame.

Hux doesn’t need the Force to know what’s next as he opens his mouth, tongue waiting for the prize that he knows Kylo wants to give him. Two thick, gloveless fingers slide into Hux’s mouth, pressing down onto Hux’s tongue before they begin to slide in and out at a lazy pace. Suddenly he’s aware of the way he can _smell_ Kylo, can feel the heat of him radiating off the hand on his back and the fingers in his mouth. Hux begs whatever entity exists to conceal his cries from being heard by anyone when he’s unable to keep his noises to himself.

The hand on Hux’s lower back reminds him to move and he does so obediently. The shame lingers over Hux as he knows just how obscene he must look right now, refusing to lift his eyes to look at Kylo again because surely that would ruin the moment?

Thick fingers in his mouth and the heat in his belly make the decision for Hux as he sucks on the digits in his mouth, groaning as he looks up through his hair again to see Kylo’s delicious mouth hang open as Hux blows his fingers without any instruction. Hux is so close by now, so ready to fall apart for Kylo to see but still needing more-

“I’ll take care of you,” is all Hux hears before a ghost hand threads through his hair, tightening its hold with just the right amount of pressure to make Hux’s hips jerk and stutter as his hands pull at the soft sheets and pillow below him. He comes hard and messily as his release is smeared all over the pillow and against his belly, his helpless cry muffled by the fingers that fuck his mouth deep enough to make him gag just a bit (but not unwelcome). Hux is so far gone he doesn’t bother feeling embarrassed at the fact that his drool is dribbling off his chin as well, tongue lapping lazily in between the fingers that still reside in his warm mouth. 

The come on his belly feels sticky and warm, a stark contrast to the cooling rivulets of sweat that run down the middle of his back as he breathes roughly through his nose when he feels the fingers slip away. The hand on his back lingers a bit longer but soon the sensation is lost and Hux can’t help feeling cold as it disappears.

Hux opens his eyes and feels renewed embarrassment when the image of Kylo is still there, eyes still watching Hux. Kylo keeps his eyes on his General when he brings wet, glistening fingers up to his own mouth. Hux watches Kylo watch _him_ as he sucks on his fingers obnoxiously loud, tasting Hux as he hums in approval, lips dragging over the same fingers that were somehow in Hux’s mouth from afar.

And then the vision is gone and Hux blinks once, twice before he finally lets himself fall forward on the bed when he realizes he’s alone in his room again.

He should be angry. He should feel livid at the sheer disregard Kylo had for Hux’s privacy.

Instead, Hux feels hot and needy as he runs a finger over his come stained belly, threading his fingers through his tussled hair. The prospect of having Kylo watch him like this again is alluring and dreadful, wishing he knew the answer as to _how_ the other man knew what Hux was doing in the first place.

_Your thoughts and arousal are too powerful for me to ignore, I’ll know when to watch you again. You looked beautiful, Hux._

Hux curses as he feels himself getting hard again, feeling rather than seeing the smile on Kylo’s face when the Knight feels how strongly his words affected his General.

It makes Hux feel pathetic.

It makes Hux feel _alive_.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Come say hi on Twitter or Tumblr! <3


End file.
